MIGRANT
by duosun
Summary: Have i not enough luck to say good bye to my friend beacause i am a migrant?


A/N-A long os for my own relaxment...

Story:

A little boy is returning from school by walking..it his well known road...so he is walking but his concerntrate is road side shopes...

Suddenly his eyes caught one unknown boy of his age feeding rice to two little girl sitting on one side of footpath...some small steel box..some plates glass..a stove also present there in one side which really confuse abhijeet as he never see them in past at their area...

But he smile after looking towords the his aged children busy with eachother...

After entering his home and getting free from all he sat to eat..and his mother give him his plate when the boy ask her "ma...raju uncle ke ghar ke paas kuch naye log aye hai kya?main teen bacche ko woha pai dekha aj khana khate huya..."

His mother smile on his word 'bacche'from his baccha son and answer "wo log mousimi yattri hai beta..(feeling his small son confuse face) migrant...i mean jo log yaha woha ghum ghum ke logo ko khel dikhate hai..dance dikhate hai..logoka manyoryanjoan karte hai..logoko khushi deta hai..phir kahi aur chala jata hai...(getting nod from his son) ya log waisa hai..aj hi yaha aya hai..kuch din ke liya aya hai sayed...yaha pai khel dikhana khatam hone ke baad kahi aur chala jatega..."

"Leakin ma baas teen bacche akela yaha woha kaise ghum sakta hai..(sadly) ap to mujhe akela picnic per bhi nahi chorte" The boy tell in complain tone

"Abhijeet...bahot husiyari..ha..(seeing his smily face of son)hmm...(again telling)nahi unlogoke ma baap bhi hai..main kuchder pehle market se lautte waqt dekha...abh sayed ma baap kaam pai gaya hoga..isliya tumhe nahi dikha...(going to kitchen) accha..jaldi khana finish karo...no more bakbak..."and she left leaving abhijeet busy with food

After that every day abhijeet found them at that place..some time their parent with them..

But the boy who was feeding small girls that day always keep looking at him when he return from school...fot what he dont know..some time a eye connection take place between them and abhijeet give smile and the boy left lowering his eyes...

Now its usual...but one day he is coming back from school in playing mood..he is kicking a small stone which is running by the external force made by the boy who is againg and again kicking the stone with smile and coming behind it in fast speed...

Suddenly the stone hit the boy who everyday keep looking at his returning figure from school..

A small "ahhh.." come out from the boy's mouth which shock abhijeet and he run to him in tension with "i am so sorry...mujhe maloom nahi tha laag jayega.." and he try to touch the small wound on the boy's knee made by the stone hit..

But the boy take a step back in feae with "nahi nahi sahab...mujhe nahi laga... ap ya kya.."

Abhijeet look up towords his face and again tell in guilty "sach mai mujhe maloom nahi tha ya tumhe laag jayega..(asking) jada laagi to nahi?"

"Nahi..kai baat nahi..accha mai chalta hu.." and he left towords the small girls to relax them who are looking worride by the small "ahh" from their closiy one side..

Abhijeet try to stop him but he already left so with a sad sigh abhijeet come to home..

His mother ask after seeing his sad face "kya huya beta? Munh kyu lautka huya hai?"

"Maa...(he is about to speak about the incident but stop remembering her scold as she always scold him about his less concerntation in walking at road..so stop and change the incident little) wo...maa aj school mai na khelte waqt ek lerke ko mere karon choat laag gayii...(hurridly)leakin mai jaan bujhkar nahi lagaya..sach ma.." and he stop with sad face

His mother smile on his small heart and come with "kai baat nahi beta..apko is kaam ka afsoos hai..ya hi kaafi hai...(taking his school bag)ap kaal usse sorry kar lena...thik..abh jaao...haat munh dhoke ao..mai khana lagati hu"

Abhijeet sadly noded and enter into his room with a thought "ha kaal school se lautte waqt sorry kar lunga...but wo agar na mane to..(smilingly)manega kaise nahi..mai special wala sorry karlunga..bilkul maa ki tarha"with this he get busy in freshing up..

../...

Next day at morning:

Abhijeet is eating his breakfast in his school uniform..but he looking towords his mother time to time who also notice abhijeet stare so tell softly "kya huya beta..ma se kuch kehna tha?"

Abhijeet look at her and tell "ha mumma...(heasitation is clearly visible in his voice)wo ap mujhe aj 5 rupeyaa doge?..wo mujhe ek pen khareedna tha"

"Thik hai beta...nikal ne se pehle lelena..(patting his cheek)abh jaldi khana finish karo...school ke liya late ho rahahai na..."his mother tell in smile to his little samajhdaar son who think before asking 5rupeey also..

../..

After school abhijeet come out from school and go straight to a small shop and buy one small chocolate by his 5 rupees coin and start walking on his road little fastly...

Soon he come to the place where he found the boy from some days...and usually today also he found the boy on same place looking at road...

So he hurridely come toword the boy who also notice him and about to left the place but abhijeet fastly caught his wrist with "ek minute..(lefting his hand)baas ek min ruko..main baas tumhe sorry bolne aya hu.."

A confuse word come from the boy's mouth like "jee"

Abhijeet tell ignoring his confuse face "ha..wo kaal tumhe mere karon chot lag gaya..to ma ne kaha tumse thik se maffi mang loon..."

"Nahi nahi...maafi ki kya jarrorat..mujhe to bilkul nahi laga"the boy tell hurridely with lowering gaze

"Nahi...maine dekha..cut gaya tha tumhara payer..(in staright tone) i am really sorry...please maaf kar dena..ma kehti hai agar kisiko bina waja chot paunchanese bhagwaan apse gussa hojate hai..aur jab tak chot milne wala apko maaf na kare tabtak bhagwaan bhi maaf nahi karta..to please maaf kardo.."abhijeet tell in pleading tone

The boy really look at him and smile little with "leakin mujhe to bura hi nahi laga..phir maafi ki kya..." and he stop again..

"Sach mai tumne maaf kiya ?"

the boy just give a nod...so abhijeet take out the chocolate from his pocket and forward with "ya lo ya tumhare liya..sorry gift"

The boy look at chocolate then to abhijeet in shock who tell after finding his shock eyes "arre lo...(sadly) mere paas itna hi paisa tha..isliya chotasa hai..nahi to main tumhe bara sa deta...abhi please ya wala hi lelo.."

But the boy interrupt "nahi nahi aisa kai baat nahi..main aise kaise le lu ya?thori hi na bina kaam kiya kisi se kuch lena chahiya..main ya nahi lesakta..." and he is about to left but abhijeet stop him with "please lelona...mujhe chocolate khanese doctor ne mana kiya hai..to ma ne kasam dediya hai khanese..abh tum nahi liya to main kya karunga iska...ma ko agar mere paas chocolate mila to bahot dantegi.."abhijeet tell with pleading tone

The boy look at him for some time the slowly take it from abhijeet with "thik hai..hum logoko khel dikate hai..naach dikhate hai...magic dikhate hai chota chota...agar apko kabhi dekne ka dil kare to kehna...(showing chocolate)iski kimaat ka udhaar chuka dunga.."and he left from there as a girl call him...

../..

After that day again every thing come to normal state..nothing change...they dont get chace to talk again...again only eye connection...small smile...but yes..one thing change..now the small smile come from duo side..as now the boy also smile in return of abhijeet smile rather lowering his eyes...

.../...

One day abhijeet is returning from tution class at evening which is presenf in different side...

He coming but suddly he notice a crowd...

"Arre yaha pai itna bhir kaisi...mmm...dekhu kya..agar ma daante to...(thinking)dekh hi leta hu.."with this thought

He come through the crowd and found a small girl is cry continueusly...a woman is asking some quoestions like "beta..ap kidhar rehte ho?..yaha kaise agaye...(getting no answer) beta kuch to bolo..."

But the girl is getting more and more fear and tension getting many people around ownself...even the coming darkness of night also making her tensed...she is too small to survive with the incident as no known person is with her at an unknown place...

Simpelly abhijeet get that the girl got missing...so he try to see the face of the girl at street lamp...

And at last when he get the chance he become shock...the girl is one of the those girls who are seen by him with the migrant boy living at their area...

So he come fast and tell to the woman who is trying to get her address from her with "unty...main na isse paichanta hu...(all people turn towords him so he add) humare area mai ya kuch din pehle hi aya hai apne family ke sath..ap log ayiya..main pauncha dunga isse..." and with this he come and clear the tears from the girls cheek with "ap roo nahi..main hu na...main tumhe tumhare mummy papa ke paas pauncha dunga.." in return the small girl smile with hope...

Some people decide to go with abhujeet and the girl to their home for safety..so two local man start to go with abhijeet and the girl who is grabbing abhijeet's hand tightly...

After walking for 20 min they come near to the place and abhijeet shock to see the scene from little distance...

A woman is crying with sound and jerking the boy who is the same smiling boy now crying with low voice...

The woman cryingly slap the boy with "ksha tha tu...haar roj hum kaam pai jate hai..tumhare paas hi to chorke jate hai meri chutki aur choti ko...phir kaha gaya choti...(a man try to stop her from beating the boy again..she jerk her and again tell) tumhare bapujee ke kehne par bhi mai tumjhe sath nahi leke jata kaam pai taqi tu kheyal rakh sake apne do behen ki...phir tu aise laparwai kaise kiya..."

The boy try to tell in tears "wo main pani lane gaya ths us dukaan se...chutki ko piyaas lagi thi to use dath le gaya...lautke hum dono ne choti ko bahot dhoonda..par mila hi mahi" and he stop with cry

"Phir aj choti akela kaha gaya daya...abh kaha dhoondu choti ko...(leaving daya mean her son and tell to the man)meri choti ko la dijiya mere paas...chotii.." and with this she start to cry hard

Now they come to the woman with fast speed do daya and his parents look at them and get uncountable happynes..and choti hug her mother who also hug her with so much love and start to shed tears...her mother now pull daya also in her shell with love...

After composing their father come to them and tell "aplogoka bahot bahot shukriya..hum bahot dar gaye the ki sayed abh hume.."

One of the two man interrupt him with "arre ap hume shukriya maat boliya..(patting abhijeet head)is bacche ko boliya...isine to apka beti ko pehchana..aur hume yaha tak laye..nshi to bacchi to kuch bol hi nahi parahi thi..hum to usse police ke paas le jane ka soch rahe the..to ap is bacche ko hi shukriya boliye..hum na bhi hote to ya bacvhi ko sahi salamat ap logoke paas le ata..."

Now the boy named daya look at abhijeet with teary eyes...his this eye look was full of so much thank you and pray cant identified by abhijeet in this age but he can see find so many happyness in those pure tearfull eyes...so abhijeet give him a lovely smile..

Now daya's father tell to abhijeet "beta..apka bahot bahot shukriya.."

Abhijeet hurridely say "nahi nahi..uncle..ma kehti hai agar hum kisike kai kaam aye to bhagwaan jee hume bahot sare pyar dete hai...aur main bhagwaan jee ko gussa nahi dilana chata.."

All elder smile on his innocence comment...now abhijeet tell "accha main abh chalta hu..der ho jayega to ma daantegi...phir main chalta hu...(to chutki who is standing grabing his mother hand)accha choti tata...(to daya)daya tata...phir milenge..."and with this he left the place in run as already he get late leaving daya shock as he cant get how the boy know his name..

Today abhijeet make a place in daya's heart as from birth he only see people to insult them..make joke on them..children always make them irritate by their stupidity..but this boy is different than others..minimum in daya's law..as the boy accept his fault..help others..and donot heasitate to talk with his like street boy...not a smallthing afterall for daya

From first day daya look him everyday...actually not him..his uniform was his main attention as his small heart also want to wear uniform and go to school which was against their migrant life style...but now he like to see him more than

his dress...his heart love to give a smile in return of his smile which he never forget to give to daya at returning time..and today he play a role of angel who return his lovly small sister to them...so a special place for this boy is not wrong...

.../...

Next day abhijeet is going to school hurridly as today is he have a class test...

Daya see him and about to call him but stop as he dont get how to call him...so he stop and abhijeet also pass away with speed without giving look at daya as today he is already late for late preperation...

Here daya think "arre kya huya..aj mushkuraye bina hi chala gaya...kaal uski ma ne daanta kya humare liya?..phir bulau ya na...(thinking) usne to galti par maafi mangi thi..mujhe bhi shukriya ada karna chahiya...ha lautte waqkt bol dunga"

Here at afternoon abhijeet coming and for surprise found daya standing there in wait of someone..so he was about to pass giving a smile but get confuse as daya call him as "sahab.."

So abhijeet again look at him with smile "mujhe bulaya tumne?"

Daya noded with a low "jee"

"Leakin mera naam to abhijeet hai..to tum mujhe sahab kyun bulaya?" abhijeet tell coming toword him

"Jee..main naam se kaise bula sakta?" Daya try heasitatingly

"Kyu..main to tumhe bula sakta hu naam se..daya..phir tum kyu nahi?"Abjijeet tell

Daya look at him and try to change the topic with "aww...main apko shukriya bolna tha..(looking at abhijeet)apne meri behen ko humse bichar ne se roka..to bahot bahot "

But anhijeet interrupt with "kai baat nahi daya...mujhe dikh gaya to main le aya..tumhe dikta to tum le ata..ismai bari baat kya hai?"

"Phirbhi..apko bahot bahot shukriya.."daya tell with thanking tone

"Wohooo...dost ko kaun shukriya bolta?"abhijeet tell with jolly mood

"Dost" a whisper come from daya but enough to abhijeet for hear

"Ha..dekho tum ne kitni asani se mujhe maaf kar diya tha..to dost hi to asani se maaf karta hai dost ko..warna to chot lagne se pitai parta hai..(telling details) ekbaar ek uncle ko mera football laag gaya tha..phir maine sorry kaha..leakin usne ms se kehke mera pitai karya..leakin tumne to asani se maaf kardiya..phir hum huya na friend." and abhijeet stop

Daya just smile on his sentence...

"Accha daya..aj main chalta hu..kaal bhi exam hai..taiyari karna hai..kaal milenge.."And he left reciving a nod from daya..

Daya keep looking his going figure with unknown feeling..first time some one offer him friendship..as a migrant which is really impossible to make and maintain friendshil..so till daya didnot get this luck..but today it come without any try...

Daya's thought broke by his sister call..so jerking his head left..

.../...

Now days their relation get more progress...

As only smile exchange now tunt to little convo..small talking season like..

"Hi..daya..."

Daya just smile..so he again start "daya mana tumhara mushlurhaat bahot acchi hai..leakin baat to karna chahiya hai na?"

Daya again smile broad in return so abhijeet left making a face leaving daya shock..

At night when his mother see him with smily face ask "mushkura kyu rahe ho?"

Daya noded in no and close his teeth remembering his unwilling smile remembering his new friend's comment about his smile

../..

Some time small help from daya's side..

Abhijeet is returning from school with some books and some practical books and sampel...

Daya look at him and clearly understand that abhijeet feeling problem to carry all this...

Abhijeet is about to talk with him but suddenly his book about to fall but daya grab all this with "sahmaal ke"

"Arre thank you yaar...pata hai aj school mai achamak ek saat inte study meterial dediya..aur ya practical ka dampels bhi..abh gir jata to sayed phar jata...(try to take books from daya) accha do...main is baar thik se pakarumga.." abhijeet tell after managing place

Daya look at abhijeet then to his sister "choti ko saambhal payegi kuch der chutki?"

"Jee..bhaiya.."chutki answer with cofident tone

"Thik hai...kahi jana maat...main abhi ata hu..(chutki give nod..so je tell to abhijeet)chalo..mai tumhare ghar tak paungcha deta hu..(abhijeet try to tell no..but daya start walking with)chalo..."

They come to abhijeet home with lite bakbak of abhijeet...

Now abijeet invite daya to his home but daua tell no with "nahi..chutki aur choti akela hai..main chalta hu"and he left running placing books on stairs

../...

Now their relation come to point where can they play together..

Daya feel a touch on his back and found abhijeet with smiliy face..so ask "arre..aj itne jaldi school se wapas agaya?"

"Ha..school mai teachers meeting hai isliya jaldi chutti hogaya..(seeing daya and his sisters playing snake and luddo tell with excited voice) aww...luddo khel rahe ho...(asking with hope)mujhe bhi lhelne loge?"

"Tumm...(heasitaingly)yaha pai kaise..matlab khelte khelte der hogaya to tumharaa ma nahi daantege tumhe?"daya ask looking at him

"Aj to jaldi chutti hogaya..(sitting beside daya after placing his bag adide with)aur ha..kaal se bhi main jaldi ajaunga...phir khelenge eksaath..(excitedly)aur ha sunday ko bhi ma ko batake ajaunga..thik...(looking at play board)arre..chalo..mai ya laal wala chak lunga..okk.."Abhijeet tell and start to play with them who smilingly accept their new playing partner..

.../...

Some time small comment from daya like and a understanding take place...

Daya think after looking at abhijeet sad eyes "puchu kya munh kyu latka huya hai?...mm..puch hi leta hu"

And he ask "kya huya...matlab udaas laag.." and he stop as abhijeet start "daya tumhe pata hai..school pai aj kya huya..bewaja daabt lagayi sir ne...itna sara home work complete karne ke baad bhi..hunh..dil karta hai school hi chor du..(seeing daya's smile) tum daant kya nilal rehe ho...(in complaing tone)khud to school mahi jate..sur humari problem pai haas raha hai..hmm"

Abhijeet tell this all from his bad mood bad stop after feeling daya with down head..and he suddenly feel bad on his own word so try "daya..i am sorry...wo mai tumhe dhukh dena nahi chata tha"

"Mera na bahot dil karta hai school jane ko...(pointing abhijeet dress)is tarha ki kapre penhne ka..leakin hum school kaise jaye...hum aj yaha to kaal kahi aur jagha..kai school mai ruk nahi paunga..isliya kabhi school bhi nahi ja paye...(looking at abhijeet)tumhare paas itna naseeb hai ki tum parhai kar pao..to kyun thukra rahe ho is khusnaseeb ko..aisa karna nahi chahiya"

Abhijeet look at him with shock...after some silence abhijeet left the place leaving daya sad who think "nahi..ya kya kar diya maine..abh sayed wo kabhi mujhse baat nahi karega(sadly)karna bhi nahi chahiya..usse parhai ata hai..bare ghar ka hai..mere kyu baat..."and he stop with teary eyes

Next day daya is cleaning their small place and time to time looking at road for a look of abhijeet...

Suddenly abhijeet come running and stop infront of daya...he fast ly open his bag and take out a small hand made exercise book and a pen and a wordbook which is looking old..

He quickly hand over this to daya with "daya ya pakro..pen aur khata boi..(signaling the word book)ya mera bachpan ka hai..aj se tumhara..

.main school se lautte waqt tumhe thora thora parhai sikhaunga...thik..abh mai chalta hu...ya khata taiyaar karte karte late hogaya..naya lane ka paisa nahi tha na..(he turn to left but turn with)aur main kabhi parhaai nahi chorunga..nahi school miss karunga.." and herunningly left leaving daya with tears who hug the books with so much love

From that day everyday at returning time abhijeet teach some hindi and hinglish alphabrt and small small word with the help of his little knowledge..

Daya's parent after knowing the fact give many thanks to the small teacher from heart..

.../...

One day daya get late for eating..daya is eating when feel a hand on his sholder so look and find abhijeet..Amd try to stand up but abhijeet stop him with "daya itne thorasa khana se tumhara bhook mitta kaise hai.." abhijeet ask confusingly

"Thorasa nahi..main pehlese kha raha tha to khatam hone hi wala hai" daya tell lowering his eyes

Abhijeet give him only a nod...and tell "accha tum khalo...main ghar chalta hu"

And he left the place with a thought like "daya ne to mujhse jhut kaha..maine dur se dekha na..wo to abhi abhi plate leke baitha ...(thinking) sayed khana jada nahi tha...leakin mujhe jhoot bolne ka kya jaroorat tha..pagal.."

And he come to home and at dinning ask his mother in low tpne "mumma kaal se thora jada tiffen dogi mujhe please?"

His mother look at him and tell after pullkng his cheek "ha..kyun nahi..abh mera beta bara ho raha hai..bhook bhi to jada lagega..haina"

Abhijeet also give nod with red face snd shy smile..

Next day daya is siting with his sisters when abhijeet come and after sitting fastly take out his tiffienbox and forward it to daya with "daya ya khana finish kar doge (telling with sad face)aj khelte khelte der hogaya..phir khane ka waqt nahi mila..abh khana ghar wapas lejaunga to ma daantegi..please tumlog ha loge.." abhijeet tell in pleading tone

Daya look at abhijeet in shock and tell in simehow rude tone "nahi..tumhara khana hum bjala kyu khaye.."But he stop with abhijeet answer "arre main jhuta nahi kiya..sach..jhuta hai ya samajhke hi nahi kha reheho na..(with sad face)thik hai ma se pitai kha lunga..."

Daya really look at abhijeet sad face and then his sisters hopefull face and slowly accept the box with "thik hai...leakin phir kabhi maat bolna ya"

"Agar main roj khelte khelte late ho jau to"abhijeet tell innocently And daya look at him with cold eyes so abhijeet change the topic with "accha acchs..jaldi khao..phir tumhe parhna bhi hai..aur mujhe ghar bhi jana hai"

Afterfinishing the teaching time abhijeet start his walk with "lagta hai daya mujhe pakar liya..kitni rudely baat kiya..arre bhai hum school mai to friend friend se khana leke khata hu..abh wo thorasa khale to kya ho jata..pagal lerka..ccha kiya direct khana nahi diya..warna sayed baat karna hi bandh kar deta.." and he jerk his head and enter into home..

../...

one day daya is waiting for abhijeet from long...ita nearly evening but abhijeet still did not return from school..so daya get tensed and murmer "subha to jaldi jaldi mai abhijeet chala gaya..bola lautke baat karega..leakin abhitak lauta kyun nahi...aj to uska parhai bhi nahi hai..phir lauta kyun nahi..(with fear)shaam bhi hogaya...kahi kuch huya to mahi.."

At the same time he found abhijeet's mother who is known to him as he many time see her with abhijeet at roaf..she is asking to a shopkeeper about his son which make daya more tensed as he got seriously abhijeet didnot return home and must be in some problem..

So he start to run towords abhijeet school for search abhijeet ignoring his mother call as they already return from work as it is already evening...

He is looking here and there with teary eyes..he come lefting the school behind..till he dont get abhijeet..suddenly he see abhijeet sittng on a park bench...so he hurridely come tp him and start "yaha kya kar raheho tum..shaam ho gaya..ghar kyun nahi lauta..pata hai tumhare ma kitni pareshaan hai..idharudhar dhoond raha hai...(jerking him)arre kuch bolte kyun nahi..ha"

Now abhijeet hug him with tears...daya shock on his attempt but tell "kya huya abhi?"

Abhijeet left him and tell in teary voice "daya..aj scholl mai na rocky ne ek learki ki watch chura ke mere paas rakne diya..kaha mera hai..thorider rakho..main haath dhoke ake lelunga..phir sir ne search kiya pura class ki..aur mere paas wo ghari milgaya to mujhe chor samajh rahe hai..(grabing dayas hand)belive me daya..maine jaan bujhke nahi liya wo..abh sir ne kaal ma ko sath lejane ko kaha..(with crying) ma ko bahot dukh hoga agar unhe pata chale ki maine chori kiya to..."

"Leakin tumne to aisa nahi kiya..phir..tum kabhi aisa nahi kar sakte..mujhe jab ya baat pai bharosa hai tab tumhare ma ko bhi tum pai biswaash hoga..(pulling him with)abh chalo..tum ma ko sab bata dena..dekna wo sach ko samne layegi..abh chalo...ma pareshaan horaha hai.."

They are coming back and near school abhijeet find his mother with tears so go to jer who hug him tightly and start to cry..so daya left the place with happyness with fast speed as he know his mother also waiting for him in tension as he didnot tell her about his leaving...

.../...

Days are going with this all..talking..reading..playing..loughing..sharing..helping..and all..nothing point is missing in their friendship...

One day daya is waiting for abhijeet with excitement..

And abhijeet come there increasing his excitement level who tell "abhijeet..jaldi ao..tumhe kuch dikhana hai"

"Kya..accha thik hai daya..afternoon ko dekhunga..pata haina aj school mai sports hai..to jaldi jane ko kaha hai...main yahi botane ko aya tha ki aj bahot der ho jayega lautte huya..to tum pareshaan maat nahi hona..chalta hu.."and he left without listening anything from daya

Here daya look at him and then his hand with a small paper book sadly..

At noon daya is playing with his sister..but suddenly his parents come back sp daya ask confuingly "arre ma..tumlog itne jaldi kaise laut aya aj?

"Daya jaldi se sab kuch saamit lo..sara saaman jaldi bandh lo(getting busy in packing) hume abhi yahase nikal na hai..."she tell after starting putting thing into box..

Daya shockingly shout "kya?"

"Ha..kisi bare admi ne police ke paas darkhast kiya humare khilap ki hum yaha kai galad yarade se aya hu ...isliya police ne thaane pai bulake hume yahase chale jane ko kaha..cholo jaldi karo...hume abhi nikalna hai...shaam hone se pehle hume train pakar na parega kahi aur jagha ki"his father tell and get busy in packing

Daya come forward with tears to his father and tell "leakin humne to kidiko ksi nuksaan nahi paunchaya..phir hum kyu jaye"

"Daya..hume jana parega beta..nahi to police pakar ke le jayega..phir humara sunega hi kaun..aur humare liya to ya naya nahi hai hai..hum kaha pai humesa thori rukhenge..chalo jaldi se apne behonk ko tayer karo.."his father tell

Daya clear his tears harshly and tell in pleading tone"bapu..shaam tak ruk jate hai...phir hum chala jayenge...srif shaam tak ruk jaona...baas shaam hote hi hum nikal jayenge..(in crying tone)ma bapu ko bolo na shaam tak rukne ko.."

"Beta shaam hojanese se khatra barega...aur jana hi hai jab tab der karke kya faida..aur tu aise roo kyu raha hai..rehna hai se jada jana hai hi to sun raha hai janam se..phir..chAl jaldi kar" his mother tell grabing his sisters

Daya look at all and found their little daily use thing already packed by parents...so finding no other option he take his exercisebook tear apart a particuler page having a word..placed over footpath under a small stone which is working as weight...a tear drop fall on the paper making a circuler sign...

And daya stand up with jerk and left with family after giving a last look at the way of abhijeet's school...

.../...

Here at early evening abhijeet return and get shock to find the place empty..he run to the opposite side shop in tension and ask "uncle...yaha jo log rehta tha wo sob kaha gaye?"

"Arre beta wo to chale gaye yaha se" the man answer

Abhijeet look at him in fear and ask with high sigh "chale gaye..leakin kaha?"

"Arre beta..hume kaise maloom..ya baat to unlogoko bhi maloom nahi hota...jate jate jaha dil kiya ruk jate hai...rom hai na..ya log aise hi hote hai..aj yaha to kaal kai aur naye jagha(asking)kyun tumhe un logose kuck kaam tha kya?"

Abhijeet just noded in no and come back to the place in tears...a sobbing sound come with some word as "jana hi tha to aya tha kyun"

After two or three high sigh he is about to left but suddenly his blurry eyes catch the paper placed by daya..so with confusion abhijeet pick it up and shock after finding only one word is writing on it...

the hand writing telling that the writer must try to write the word first time as the wotd 'ABHI' which is actually written over the page is not with clear hand writing...

Abhijeet remember daya's excited face at today morning...he understand daya must be talking about this at mornig to show him...

Daya's smile..shining eyes..shy face..low tone.. mostly beautifull smile..and lastly tearfull big eyes take huge cry from his little heart..

Some bigs tears drops fell on the the paper mixing with daya's tear drop and wet the paper like two different hearts living in two different place but crying for same thing and geting more wet with passing time...

End...

A/N-will meet at friday with the update of relation

Till then Tata


End file.
